


Every Side of You

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Happily Ever After [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Art, Established Relationship, Images, M/M, Proposals, Wedding, gifs, subtitle manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce talk about their wedding plans over coffee in the Batmobile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Side of You

Clark doesn’t get why they have to get married three times. Bruce says most of it is for show, for Superman and Batman, billionaire Bruce Wayne and reporter Clark Kent, and for the Kents’ boy. But it’s only because Bruce wants to show him off. Bruce wants to marry every side of him. Superman, the reporter, and the farmboy. Clark just wants to marry Bruce so they can finally be each other's already.

**Author's Note:**

> Can be reblogged on tumblr [here](http://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/post/65996173576/clark-doesnt-get-why-they-have-to-get-married).


End file.
